Do you
by Avelyn Lauren
Summary: Kagome has taken all that she can from Inuyasha. What will she do now that she has decided that she will not return and seal the well forever? Oneshot


This was just an idea that I was toying with at work. I hope that you guys like it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I only have fun writing them.**

**Do you….**

Kagome watched Inuyasha from behind a tree. She couldn't hear what was being said. _'Why am I even doing this? She's been around for the last four and half years. He always goes to see her. Why am I even jealous? Why do I ask that question when I already know the answer to that question. I've been in love with him for so long I can't remember when I didn't.'_

Kagome remembered when they first met and he thought that she was Kikyou. You know now that she thought about it she couldn't remember a day that she didn't fight. Well with the exception of the times that she had gone home because of their fights or because she had a test to take. Even then he would come to her home and then be sat into oblivion when he did something. He has never figured out that you didn't say certain things. Then again it was sweet that he could never think before he said anything. Well that was other than his feelings for her.

Kagome continued watching from the tree when she couldn't watch anymore. Kikyou was kissing him and Inuyasha's arms were around the very dead priestess. _'Why does he want her so bad? She wants him in hell and I want him to live.' _Kagome walked away dejectedly careful not to step on any twigs.

She walked deep into the forest toward her favorite tree the Goshinboku. She had started to think there just as much as Inuyasha did when he wasn't there, which when they were in Kaede's village this tree is where he was. It was just strange when he wasn't. Kagome leaned up against the tree, "Inuyasha why do I have no more tears to cry over you? Is it time for me just to go home and allow Kikyou to finish getting the rest of them? Why do I keep coming?" She spoke these thoughts out loud.

Inuyasha listened to her from the trees. He was shocked that she had no more tears left. Kagome had tears all the time. He had always hurt even when he wasn't trying to. "Kagome, what are you doing here?" He asked her quietly in the voice that he used when he was really sorry that he had hurt her. As usual she hadn't been completely paying attention. He was sorry to say that he took her for granted a lot and never even thought about it.

"Inuyasha, do you see me as a jewel shard detector?"

Inuyasha gulped afraid to answer her question. He was afraid if he gave the wrong answer that he was going to lose her forever. "Sort of."

Kagome accepted the answer silently. "Do you love Kikyou?"

"Yes," he answered immediately.

"Are you prepared to go with her to hell?"

She wasn't looking at him. She was looking at the tree that had brought them together. "No, I don't want to go to hell with her. I never promised her that I would go with her. She just thinks that I did. I would have at one time. I wouldn't do that now."

"Do you see me as a friend?"

"No," he didn't look at her back.

"Do you think that I'm a reincarnation?"

He gave her no answer. Inuyasha did take the time to compare the two women that he kept going between.

"Do you think that I'm pretty?" She whispered quietly.

"No." He answered her.

"Would you cry if I were to never return and to seal the well?"

Inuyasha looked at the shadows beyond him. He could smell Kikyou not far from them. "No." He could smell her tears. Apparently she did have some extra tears left to cry over him.

Kagome had heard enough. Her decision made she walked away, her yellow backpack already on her back. Inuyasha watched her sadly. She was leaving.

"Kagome, you can't leave."

"Why Inuyasha? You don't care; all you care about is Kikyou. She's dead. She can't give you a family? She wants to take you to hell, which you said you didn't want to go. She has tried to kill me a few times and yet you still return to her. There is no point for me to keep coming when she is just as capable of doing the same thing that I am. I'm leaving, and you won't coming back to get me." Kagome walked away sadly.

Kagome walked slowly to the well. "Kagome please wait. He grabbed her hand and held on tightly. He wasn't losing her. She hadn't even listened to what he had to say.

"Kagome, you're not just a jewel shard protector, you're the reason that Naraku has been running scared. You can find him at times when he wasn't to be found by any of us."

"Let me go Inuyasha, it doesn't make a difference. I want to go home."

"Iie! You have to listen." He paused her back was still turned to him. "I used to love Kikyou fifty years ago as more than a friend. You're right she's dead. I knew that a long time ago. You're not a copy, you are similar in looks but she never smiled. She was always cold a distant because she had to be. It became her. She never held that twinkle that you do. That shine when you laugh, never made me laugh, want to be the person that I am. I was always ashamed of what I was. That was until you accepted me and was friends with me even when you saw that I could hurt you. When you knew just about everything about me, you never were ashamed to be seen with a hanyou." He paused. At least she was trying to get away now.

"I don't think that pretty, I think that you're the most beautiful creature that the gods have created. You're even more beautiful when you are angry." Kagome was now looking at him with unshed tears. "I wouldn't cry if you were to leave and seal the well forever. I would die inside because you weren't here beside me to guide me. You're the one that saved me from myself, from a deathless sleep; you're the one that keeps us going. You are Shippou's mother, Sango's sister, Kaede's helper, Miroku's friend, my rock and my love."

"Why do you wait until now to say something Inuyasha? Did you stop and think that I'm only human that I can only take so much?" Kagome's tears fell.

"Please don't do that, I hate it when you cry, Kagome I have loved you for a long time. Please don't leave." Inuyasha pulled her to him whispering the last words again. "Please don't leave me, I don't see as a friend I you as my mate and my love." He requested before he kissed her.

Kagome was shocked at what he had said. She was his love. He was kissing her, her not Kikyou, oh forget about thinking.

-

-

-

Like I said just and idea I was playing with. I hope that you guys enjoy reading the story. It's just a cute little one shot.


End file.
